


The Heart of the Tarot

by OblivionDTD



Series: Oblivion's crackfics and stuff [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, It's funny because it's true, Marluxia is like a less creepy Igor in the beginning, Not even kidding he's vague as crap, don't know where this came from, pretty much just a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDTD/pseuds/OblivionDTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No idea what this is even supposed to be. The tags pretty much tell you. This is very dumb. But I love it a lot. I'm proud of this travesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Tarot

The brunette walked through the large door of the castle. Something was strange about this place. It was as though he could feel Riku here. He assumed this would be the best place to start, especially when he heard Donald and Goofy say the same about King Mickey. It was too strange to be a coincidence. As Sora began to walk forward into the castle he heard an exclamation. Turning around and calling his Keyblade he asked the cloaked figure. "Who are you?!"

"Hello. Welcome to Castle Oblivion." the voice began. "This place exists between Light and Darkness, Heart and Memory."

"Ugh not this shit again....We're not gonna have to listen to those words a million times like we did in the first game, are we...?" Sora groaned at the memory of the ridiculous amount of times Light, Darkness, and Heart were said. They had to each have been said over one hundred times! And now they were adding Memory into the mix, too... 

"This is a place that only one who has entered into a contract may enter." 

"But none of us have signed any contracts." Goofy stated confused at the vague and puzzling manner of speech the stranger was using. 

"That is where you are wrong." The man pointed towards Sora, or more specifically, his keyblade. "The boy entered into the contract when he was chosen by the keyblade. You two, however, must be turned into cards."

"What do you mean they have to be turned into cards?!" Sora prepared to fight but found himself unable to attack. "Huh? What's going on?" Sora tried again but was unable to do much more than swing his keyblade. "I don't get it. Why can't I fight?"

"In this castle, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. Here, you will meet people from the deepest parts of your heart."

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

The man removed his hood to reveal a man with bulging eyes, a long nose, and a creepy smile. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance, keyblade master. My job is to assist you on your journey. To do so I will provide you with Cards. In using these cards, the hearts of your friends will come to your aid. The strength of your heart affects the strength of your cards."

"So to fight in Castle Oblivion, I need a strong heart. But how do I make my heart stronger?"

"The power of the keyblade is that of the heart. And the heart is strengthened through bonds."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait just a damned minute." Sora interrupted Igor, who just continued to stare at him with that creepy look. If Sora had any sense of stranger danger, he would have sworn this man was secretly a rapist or something. "Alright, look. First you lead me to this Castle Greyskull looking place, then you start talking all vague and turn my friends into cards! You even changed the damned battle system! But I draw the line at making this a dating sim."

"You tell'im Sora!" Donald called from within the card he was trapped in. 

"That's it I'm out of here! Come on guys, we'll look for Riku and King Mickey somewhere else." Sora grabbed his card-friends and walked out the front door of Castle Oblivion. Igor just stood and stared as they left. "Well that didn't work out quite as I'd planned."


End file.
